Last Breath
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Aki knew something was going terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Blah, it's been a little bit more than a year COUGHMORETHANAYEARCOUGH since I last written a fanfiction so it's not going to be that great. Moreover this is the first time I ever writing a fanfiction for YGO in general, but it doesn't make that much of a difference since I'm not involving any duels in this due to my poor inexperience. I was debating in which POV I should have done it, I might even bother _(if I'm bored enough and up to it)_ will write one in Yusei's POV. There will be two parts - probably.

This is somewhat based off one of the shippy scenarios I visualized would be happening while trying to figure out where the hell are Yusei and Aki in the ED sequence by the shining dragon and how they got there. Although this is actually said quite differently from how I imagined it.

Title: **Last Breath**

Type: _Oneshot_ (Two Parts)

Anime: _Yu Gi Oh 5Ds_

Pairing: _Aki x Yusei_

Summary: Aki knew something was going terribly wrong. [ LOL FAIL SUMMARY ]

**WARNING: MAY CONTAINS SPOILERS UP TO EPISODE 144**

Aki wasn't sure what to do or say. This was the second time she started feeling uncomfortable as she, Crow and Sherry made their way to the core of the Arc Cradle. Her birthmark pulsing against her arm, sending chills down her spine. She was growing even more worried now, not that she wanted to at least. What scared her was she knew, she knew that this nerve-wracking feeling was coming from Yusei's battle, and she was the only one who was getting this feeling. She was so sure when Crow called out for her to hurry, that he was going to mention along the lines that Yusei was in a pinch. However much to her surprise his mark was not glowing like hers. Now with this happening the second time round with the same result as earlier, she was starting to question this mysterious phenomenon, and she was growing more anxious. When it stopped glowing once more, she felt that something was terribly wrong.

Yusei was in no shape to be battling ZONE. His last battle with the loss of Bruno who sacrificed himself in the end to prevent Yusei from being sucked into the black hole broke his heart. Then when ZONE announced that he was Fudo Yusei, that was the final blow leaving Yusei in an unstable state facing an overwhelming amount of shock and despair. It didn't help that anyone who was in the room – and in this case everyone was, were chained up so that they couldn't escape and were forced to sit back and watch Yusei be brutally attacked and wounded. Finally, just when Yusei managed to summon three of the Signers Dragon that everyone given him while Aproria fought to set an example, two of the of the three were instantly destroyed by ZONE's overwhelming power. Yusei fiercely tried his best to prevent his own dragon, Stardust from being destroyed – miserable that he was unable to summon neither Majestic nor Shooting Star Dragon. The room grew silence as Yusei was forced to put a card face down and end his turn with Stardust going into defense. Yusei knew better than anyone else in this room, that he had already lost.

It was as if time was passing more slowly than it should have when ZONE raised his arm and ordered his monster to destroy Stardust. The android like monster charged towards Stardust, piercing it right through and continued to furiously charge full speed towards Yusei. Jack by instinct immediately reacted by grabbed both twins who were fortunately close to him to begin with and forcefully covered their eyes.

As if the universe couldn't have been crueler, it was as if time had stopped the moment the duel monster pierced its weapon, through him. Yusei's blood chilling scream of pain lasted barely lasted even a second. He was silenced and was dropped to the floor like a rag doll, blood furiously flowing out of his severe wounds.

Tears began to flow down Aki's cheeks like a river. She lashed violently against chains holding them down, screaming. She instinctively activated her dueldisk summoning whatever monster she drew first to break the chains that pinned her down. Jack and Crow tried calling out for her to calm down, knowing just how bad it'd be for her to go berserk, fearing that she would rashly attack ZONE herself. But attacking ZONE did not cross her mind at all. All she could think of is getting to Yusei's side try to save him, do something, anything!

When the chains were finally snapped she sprinted to Yusei's side as ZONE himself approached his corpse. Falling onto her knees by Yusei's side, she took his hand and called him name, begging him to not to die how it was too soon for him to die. A small flame of hope flared when his eyes weakly shifted to her, his voice cracked barely making out a whisper, "…on't c…ry…Ki…"

"Don't speak! You'll be okay! Everything will be fine! Don't give up yet!" she said squeezing his hand giving him a determined look as her tears continued to fall.

"Leave him. He's done for."

Aki snapped her head at ZONE who reached for Yusei's fallen deck only to have his robotic hand slapped it away furiously yelling, "Don't you dare touch his deck!" Gripping it protectively in her hand holding it to her chest, "You have already done enough!"

ZONE eyed her and then back at Yusei who coughed up more blood, struggling to move his hand gripped protectively in Aki's. Noticing this she released her grip and watched his arm reach for her face, she held his arm lightly, supporting the weight to reduce his struggle; a sad smile appeared on his lips, "…ank…ou…A…ki." He struggled to speak; she had to lean closer to hear him. His fingers weakly and lightly stroked her cheek, as if trying to wipe the tears from her eye, "…ease…do…e…one…m..ore…vour…"

"A favor?" she asked, he continued, "-ake…ou…Sta…ust…"

"Stardust? You want Stardust?" his arm lowered as she went through his deck and withdrew Stardust from the pack, placing it into his hand. Much to her surprise, instead of trying to hold it up to look at it, or hold it close to him, he grabbed her hand with the last of his strength and firmly set it into her hand and left his hand there knowing that she would try to return it, "please," was the first and only word Yusei was able to pronounce since he been dying there, "…ake…ar…ust."

Aki eyes widen and more tears began to fall, she grew frustrated, "IDIOT! Don't you dare die on me, don't you dare leave us! Stardust belongs to you!" she tried to forcefully return Stardust, but feeling of Yusei's last of his strength doing everything he could to keep her from pushing it back to him made her stop.

When his hand grew cold, Yusei closed his eyes knowing his body was at its limit. His time in this world have come to an end, unable to protect his city, his friends, moreover defeat himself from the future. What bothered him the most was that he was unable to keep his promise of staying alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Last Breath**

Type: Oneshot **(PART 2)**

Anime: Yu Gi Oh 5Ds

Pairing: **Aki x Yusei**

Summary: Aki knew something was going terribly wrong. [FAIL SUMMARY]

**WARNING: MAY CONTAINS SPOILERS UP TO EPISODE 144**

**A/N: ***HEADESKS* Okay there's one part that I was like really confused realized that it probably actually wouldn't work, especially in the orderly fashion I made this go - and that's Black Rose Dragon's effect. MOREOVER it probably can't even be done on the same duel disk. So please don't kill me for screwing that up, I really don't know better. ;A; Like I said, I am a super noob when it comes to writing YGO fanfics.

On the bright side it's longer and this is the last part.

Silence engulfed them when Yusei's heart stopped for good. Jack had finally uncovered the twin's eyes, neither of them made a sound. Much like everyone out, excluding ZONE himself who just pivoted, turning his back to them just stared bewildered at what just happened. Tears escaped everyone's eyes, not even Jack was able to hold them back. He looked away from Yusei's corpse falling to his knees and in frustration slammed his fist to the metallic floor, not once uttering a word.

Crow, he too was on his knees only staring across at his best friend's body. He grew more and more frustrated as each second passed.

Sherry, she really did believe Yusei was going to change the future, change his fate that was said he would die as she had told him. Now more than ever she wished that he never ever made it up here in the Arc Cradle in the first place. She wanted to blame whoever helped him, everyone get up there in the first place. As much as she wanted to attack ZONE herself, being chained down as she way, she was useless. She didn't have psychic powers like Aki did.

'_Psychic powers?_' the sudden flashback rolled at the results of her duel against Aki and Crow, her Black Rose Dragon illuminating light, tending their wounds and protecting them from the fallen debris. Opening her mouth to suggest her idea to Aki, she stopped when she saw Aki go through his deck and withdraw her own Black Rose Dragon. Sherry knew now, that Aki was going to attempt whatever have happened back earlier.

But a startling sign quickly interrupted that. Their signer marks suddenly began to glow, Rua's brand new mark changed to a claw, which had previously belonged to Aki, as for her who now possessed Jack's wings, likewise for he now possessed Yusei's former mark, the head of the crimson dragon.

Jack, clearly startled by this snapped his head to Aki who stared at him with wide eyes, and shouted in a tone none one could figure whether it was anxiety or rage, "Check his arm! Check it!"

Aki slipped his glove off and pushed up his sleeve. Her eyes widen as more tears began to fall, she looked at Jack in sorrow murmuring, "It's gone. His mark is gone."

Jack snapped and violently lashed against the chains, Crow – though out of reach struggled to try and calm him while the two young twins began cry out loud.

Aki looked at the two dragon cards in her hands. Stardust and Black Rose Dragon, she studied them before gently withdrawing two synchro materials monsters and whispered the summon of Black Rose Dragon. She stared at the Dragon before her with teary eyes, "Black Rose Dragon, I beg of you to lend me some of your powers from earlier."

The Dragon however, looked at her sadly. Knowing it was futile; she still wanted to aid her master one way or another. While Yusei's wounds are healing, his body was nothing more than a human shell. The fact the signer's mark disappeared confirmed that his soul has already departed their world.

ZONE had stopped returning to where he had stood in the beginning. Watching curiously what was happening before him. In his lifetime he had not witnessed nor encountered a psychic duelist. Although he was well aware of their potential, not once had it ever appeared in his calculations that a psychic duelist would try reviving someone using their powers. He scoffed at the thought of it actually working. But while he doubt its success he knew he shouldn't take any chances, especially when the girl seemed to have a unique bond with his other self. He would have to get rid of her, well – that was the plan in the beginning to get rid of all of them, anyone who had come to witness or have any knowledge about the momentum's existence. A weapon in hand, he turned to face everyone. Raising his gun he was about to pull the trigger when Sherry shouted out, "LOOK OUT!" Everyone had their eyes on ZONE, Black Rose Dragon was enraged to see her master being threatened and unleashed a furious attack causing his android-like body to stumble back.

Aki didn't flinch. Instead of looking at ZONE or anyone else she stared at Stardust before drawing more tuning monsters to summon Stardust as well. When Stardust emerged, he let out sorrowful cry. Staring, circling looking at its former master's corpse. ZONE on the other hand realized that dealing with a psychic duelist meant using man-made weapons would be futile. This was much different compared to the Grannels that had invaded his society back in his day, and supposedly-to-be Yusei's future.

But before he could even draw a card, Aki's next action startled not only him, but everyone.

"Black Rose Dragon's effect…Black Rose Gale" She looked up at her dragon then at Stardust, "Stardust Dragon's effect activates… Victim Sanctuary."

What stunned everyone was not the fact not what she did, but what just happened. The two dragons , unlike they did back in the Fortune Cup when Yusei had first used that effect for everyone's sake – they embraced each other's wings, both hovering over Aki and Yusei. Stardust's angelic effect looked more heavenly than ever. When both dragons disappeared, everyone gasped loudly startled to see that both Yusei and Aki were no longer there.

Aki knew what she was trying to do was risky. She honestly didn't think it was going to work. While yes she wished and hoped that it would, and it did - she didn't foresee of what would happen afterwards – nor find herself pulled in as well. When she had opened her eyes she found herself no longer in the Arc Cradle, but in the middle of forest. It didn't take her long to realize that neither of the two dragons were in sight.

"Rose?" she called, "Stardust?" standing up slowly she observed the forest, and then set her eyes back onto Yusei's corpse. She approached him slowly before kneeling down beside him. Aki didn't know what to do no more than ever. Now that she was in this place…wherever it is, neither Dragons are around – she felt useless. As if she couldn't have cried enough already, she started sobbing again as guilt gnawed at her heart.

"I'm sorry Yusei. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to help you." She took his limb hand and held it close even knowing better that he was no longer in his body, "Thank you… for opening my world, guiding me back onto the right path, being there for me…"

Elsewhere in a world of pure white Yusei stood on what seemed to be a bridge. On the other side of the way he faced saw two people approaching the edge watching him come closer. As he approached them further he recognized the first face, his father. The other who had his father's arm wrapped around her shoulder… his mother. He increased his pace, not once looking back. All his mind could care is seeing the face he couldn't remember – his mother. As he drew closer he saw the sad expressions on their face. His father held his hand up motioning him to stop approaching them any further. His mother smiled sadly at him, "Yusei dear, didn't your father say it was too soon to be here."

Yusei looked down guilty, clenching his fists, "It couldn't be helped. I tried to fight fate, I really did." He looked at them desperately, "I tried to save the city, I tried to save them, I tried to-,"

"We know Yusei." His father answered, "You still took on the unimaginable amount of burden I left behind." He took a step forward stopping at the edge of the bridge, "You fought well."

'…_sei_…' Yusei snapped his head up and spun around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"It seems that you finally hear the voice." His mother smiled, he looked at he startled as she continued, "Once again, it isn't your time."

Yusei swore he was dreaming when a pair of arms outstretched before him as if reaching for something or someone. Subconsciously, his arms reached out as well. He then felt a push from behind, his father grinning at him, "Go! Go back to your world. Next time, make sure you look older than me got that?"

A small smile appeared onto Yusei's lips, "Yeah, I promise." Taking the hand he was surprised at its warmth and was engulfed in blinding light.

Aki jumped back startled when she felt a small twitch in Yusei's hand. She slowly crawled back to his side swallowed a nervous lump in her throat.

"Yusei?" she said softly, holding her breath looking at him nervously. There were a few things she noticed. One, his skin didn't look so dead as it did, two unless her mind was playing tricks on her – she swore that she could see him breathing.

His eyes fluttered opened, wincing at the sight of sun in his eyes. He groaned softly as he tried to raise his arm to shield his vision, but stopped when he saw Aki hover over him in disbelief with her tears stained face, "Yusei?"

He took a deep breath. For some reason if felt like he had held his breath for the longest time before his lips twitched into a small smile, "Yeah, I can hear you." He answered softly.

As Yusei sat up, Aki who threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly sobbing, "Thank god!" she cried out, "Thank god you're back!"

Stunned, Yusei felt tears starting to form in his own eyes. He chuckled and buried his face into her shoulder, his arms felt too numb with the warmth he hadn't felt since he was a child when Martha gave him lots of hugs. But it was different, much different to hers. These feelings felt different.

Well honestly speaking. This wasn't the first time he felt these, 'new' feelings. It seems to occur whenever he's around Aki or she's involved in anything that he is related to. These feelings were something he couldn't quite put his finger on. They were different yet very similar at the same time.

When Aki suddenly fell silent, it startled Yusei. Breaking the hug he saw she was sound asleep. Smiling to himself he picked her up and settled her against the tree stump where he took a seat beside her. Removing his jacket he covered her and looked down at their hands intertwined. Taking a deep breath he studied their surroundings. For the first time since he awoken, he questioned just where were they. Glancing at his arm, his eyes widen – startled to see that the signer's mark was no longer there. Leaning back and staring into the forest's canopy he sighed heavily. Before he knew it he himself dozed off, in deep wonders where on earth everyone else were.

Aki was to first wake up, she left his side determined to see if she could get a hint where they and their Dragons were. So when Yusei woke up from his own slumber he wasn't expecting to find Aki gone. Getting up he took notice of a small pile of twigs and branches.

"Ah you're awake."

Looking up, he saw her emerge into the clearing, he nodded, "Yeah," he answered before continuing, "Were you getting firewood?"

Dropping the twigs and branches she nodded, "Yeah," and brushed the bits of dirt on her clothes, "It looks like it's going to get dark soon." Aki glanced at the sky worriedly, "And they haven't returned yet."

Yusei's eyes widen, "_They?_ Is everyone else here?" he asked, she looked at him blandly, "No, it's just us two. I was talking about our dragons, Stardust and Rose – ah, that's right." She walked over to him drew out Stardust's card, "Here. Take it back." She let out an awkward, but surely a nervous chuckle, "To be honest I'm not sure why you wanted to give Stardust to me in the first place. I figured that maybe you had wanted to give it to Jack or Crow, and possibly because I was the only one able to at your side then."

Yusei took his card and stared at it for a long time as she continued, "But then again, if it weren't for Stardust, we wouldn't have gotten here in the first place, wherever we are!" she smiled, "It was thanks to Stardust that you were able to come back."

'_No. That wasn't it..._' His thoughts echoed in the back of his mind. Yusei looked at her, as she took a step back and pivoted, "I'm going to get the last batch of wood, okay? You can just wait here and rest!" With that she ran into the woods.

'_It wasn't Stardust…_' he suddenly felt his feet carrying him through the forest, sprinting in the direction Aki had gone. Finally when he had caught up, she slowed down looking over her shoulder noticing he dashing towards her.

"Yusei, what are you-,"

Yusei outstretched one of his arms and grabbed her spinning her around, cutting her off by sealing his lips on hers that felt like eternity. Aki felt almost dizzy, she was completely off guard when he did that, nor was she expecting it. Then he pulled away he breathed, "It wasn't Stardust…" he looked at her in the eyes, "It was you."

Aki's face grew hot, blushing like crazy. When she opened her mouth to say something the roar of two dragons diverted their attention to the small opening in the sky. The two dragons soared in circles as if indicating them to follow them.

"H-h-hey! Wait!" she blurted out seeing the two dragons soar ahead of them. Yusei took Aki's hand sprinted as the two of them sprinted deeper into the forest.

They came to stop when the two of them found themselves standing a very large opening in the forest. Above them the darken sky was clear, and their dragons both disappearing. Both of them noticed their surroundings growing brighter, when they looked up at the amber light glowing above them, both of them caught their breath. Yusei subconsciously wrapped his arm around Aki's waist holding her close as she took his hand. The two stared an unknown dragon, shining brightly above them. For all they could tell that it resembled Shooting Star Dragon, but its wings, were much like Black Rose Dragon's petals. For some reason, despite not knowing where or how this dragon appeared, the two of them had a feeling that it represented more than what seemed to be their new hope, and their way back to the Arc Cradle.

**/ THE END**

*HIDES UNDER DESK*

Yeah I probably could have written it better, but I suck at writing romance, period. GAH IT SOUNDED CORNY! I HATE CORNY STUFF TOO! *HEADESKS*


End file.
